The present invention relates to a display package for glassware or the like. The display package is constructed from an initially flat single blank of sheet material, such as cardboard, cardboard coated with plastics, or a suitable plastics material. The blank from which the display package is constructed includes a number of fold lines and cuts which enable the easy erection of a simplified unitary display package, by means of known machinery or by hand.
A display package having a general similarity to the present invention is known in the prior art and will be described hereinafter. However, the known package for displaying a glass or the like is considerably more complex in its construction from a sheet material blank, and requires several stages to erect, with the aid of various machines. Since the time required to complete the known display package is greater than the time required to complete the package according to this invention, the prior art package is relatively more expensive. Another drawback of the known package compared to the present invention is that it is made from a blank having considerably more scrap or waste material than the blank utilized for the present invention.
In view of the above, the objective of the present invention is to provide a display package for an article of glassware which is simpler and less expensive both in terms of the time required to complete the package and the relatively smaller amount of raw material required for the blank from which the display package is constructed.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.